


Regarding Events 15 Years Prior

by RmanReeves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rememberance, September 11 Attacks, Short, Solidarity, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmanReeves/pseuds/RmanReeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prose of those here and gone. Obviously, a very sensitive topic matter, although not detailed graphically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Events 15 Years Prior

Heroes don’t always wear brightly colored spandex or darkly colored body armor, and I think we’ve all known that for our entire lives.

A hero is one who can act justly in the situation at hand, knowing or not what long term effects it may have. 

It may cripple them, it may affect them internally for years to come.

It may also kill them.

Those who know the ultimate sacrifice is before them and still take action are those who are featured in the library of history.

But those whom they cannot save are there as well.

 

The dead remember.

And we remember the dead.

 

Some will weep at the loss of humanity, others revel in it, and others still make jest of it.

Those still here and those long gone, those victims and heroes, they will be remembered in all those ways.

And those who weren’t there, they, too, weep bitter tears.

Some hurt from those they are close.

Others from those they have never met.

Yet all are together as their tears roll down their skin.

 

The dead remember.

And we remember the dead.


End file.
